


Secret Weapon

by kellyn1604



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Enhanced! Reader, Explicit Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, non- violent non-con/dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyn1604/pseuds/kellyn1604
Summary: Characters- Steve Rogers x Enhanced! ReaderWord Count- 1.5kWarnings- Non-con/Dub-con, not really dark per se in comparison to some of my other works, dark adjacent maybe, explicit smutAuthor’s Note- This is for a prompt I received on Tumblr:Enhanced!female reader x Steve or Bucky with a battle over who’s stronger/most dominant is something I’ve been looking for. Would love to see it please!





	Secret Weapon

The stagnant musk of the gym filled your nostrils, sweat beaded on your lower back. Condensation saturated the windows blurring the world outside. The world you were currently only allowed to see on missions.

You’d joined the Avengers only a few months ago and were still on probation. More than probation actually. You were on house arrest. Having let yourself be captured during a raid on a Hydra facility, you thought you were going to finally get some freedom. But the Avengers kept closer tabs on you than Hydra ever had. Although they were grateful for another enhanced super-soldier, they weren’t ready to completely trust you. If they only knew how right they were.

“You’re holding back. It’s like you’re not even trying. Your instincts are going to get rusty,” Steve chided. His white shirt and grey shorts showed minimal signs of sweat. “What would happen if someone got the drop on you? You have a team depending on you now.”

Being part of a team went against everything you had ever been taught; never rely on others, trust no one. It felt wrong. But you had no other choice than to adapt.

The Avengers were the closest thing to a family you had ever observed with Steve as the patriarch. He was relentless. Ever the perfectionist, Captain America always seemed to be focused on your performance. Nit-picking until you wanted to punch his perfect jaw. You were almost happy to get the chance when he wanted to spar with you. Almost.

You ducked and dodged a few swings before countering with your own that were easily blocked. What was even the point of all of this? Each of you had advanced strength and stamina. You would be here for several more hours at this point. All you wanted was a shower.

You turned your back to him, walking away. “No one is going to get the drop on me.” You reached for the water bottle on the edge of the mat, squirting some in your mouth, swirling it with your tongue before swallowing.

A hand came down on your shoulder, you could see his leg pulling back to sweep yours. Without thinking you slammed Steve to the ground, never touching him, pinning him against the mat with your mind. You stood over his splayed body. His muscles were tense, trying to fight against your hold, the veins in his arms, bulging. He was such a fine specimen. Hydra had never managed to acquire a soldier as perfect as Steve Rogers. Well, one but he was rarely seen outside his keepers. You’d certainly never gotten to play with him. But you could play with Captain America.

Stepping over his hip, you knelt down straddling his body. “You want to know why I hold back?” You pushed a lock of hair that had fallen out of place, off of his face. “Because the truth is you aren’t a match for me.” You leaned forward, your hands coming to rest on his neck as you began to squeeze. “I could do anything I wanted to you, and you’d be powerless to stop me.” You felt a twitch between your legs as his cock hardened beneath you. Your hips rocked back and forth until his rigid length was flush against your pussy, only thin layers of fabric between you.

His blue eyes glared. “Stop,” he managed between gritted teeth.

“But it doesn’t feel like you want me to stop. You like this don’t you? Being helpless? It’s always the ones you least expect.” Your hands slid under his shirt, running up his damp body as you ground against him.

His eyes closed. A strangled moan vibrated in his throat. You wished you could see him move underneath you. What would his hands do if he didn’t want to murder you? How would his abs look flexing as his thrust into you? You could feel wetness pooling between your legs. But he didn’t need to know he wasn’t the only one getting turned on.

“You people don’t know anything about me. You have no idea what I’ve been through. What I’ve done. What I’m actually capable of.” You rode him faster, his chest heaving, groans caught between his clenched lips. His hips shook, his cock pulsed as dark spots spread across his shorts. Standing over him, you said, “Don’t worry about me, Captain. I can handle myself.”

Walking away, you left him pinned to the mats. It was best to get some distance between you before you released your hold on him. Unfortunately, you could only retreat as far as your bedroom on the compound. No doubt he would be apoplectic and probably abhor you, both well deserved, but he had needed to be taken down a peg or ten. Maybe now he’d leave you alone.

Turning the water off, you stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around you. Your body ached. Not your muscles, those were fine. But it had been almost a year since you had been that close to a man without killing him.

Opening the door to the bedroom, you paused when you saw a freshly showered Steve sitting on your bed.

“I’m not finished with you yet,” he snapped.

“Really? Because it kind of felt like you were.” You tried to reach your closet but were pushed up against the wall.

His eyes were alert, wary, waiting for you to strike again. “Why didn’t you tell us about your other abilities? They weren’t in your file.”

You sighed. “Yeah well, they’re called secret weapons for a reason. Experiments were rarely documented in case those documents fell into the wrong hands.”

His jaw ticked and his brow furrowed. “You should have told us.”

Staring at the floor, you finally admitted, “I didn’t want to be just a weapon anymore.”

“You could have told me.” His voice was tinged with regret as his grip on your wrists loosened. 

You stared at him. Confide in someone? Didn’t he know that was the surest way to get yourself killed? You felt the towel around you shift and a rush of cold air as it hit the floor.

Steve’s eyes traveled down your body; his pupils dilated when they looked to yours once more. “You could have stopped that if you wanted to, couldn’t you?” he asked.

“Yes,” you admitted maintaining eye contact.

His hand cupped your breast, toying with your nipple, pulling until it was hardpoint. “You could stop this too?”

You arched into his hand. “Yes.”

“But you’re not.” He pressed against you, his lips ghosting along your neck.

You shuddered. “No.”

Steve’s mouth found yours instantly. Your fingers threading through his hair, pulling him closer. You tripped over each other as you pulled his clothes off, making your way to the bed. Pushing him down, you climbed on top of him.

Steve rolled over on top of you. He bent your legs towards your chest, your knees resting on his shoulders. “No. Not this time.” His dick slid through your already slick slit, coating himself before thrusting inside you. He rubbed against your clit as he bottomed out against your womb. You tried to angle yourself to gain more friction, but the position he held you in left you completely at his mercy.

“Faster—uh—harder,” you begged. Your nails raked up his thighs, gripping his ass, reveling in the power of the muscles that contracted.

His hips snapped with bruising force. A tightening had begun deep within you, like a spring coiling, building tension, waiting to snap. His relentless thrusts made your clit throb, every movement torturous pleasure. The sounds of wet skin slapping mixed with the grunts and growls issuing from the man above sent you over the edge. Muscles tightening, toes curling, pussy clenching around his thick cock until you were limp. Unable to move or think. Only feel.

Steve pulled out, chuckling lightly as you whimpered at the emptiness he left. He rolled you onto your stomach, gripping your hips as he pulled your ass high into the air, lining himself up with your entrance. You didn’t give him time to push into you, instead rocking back, taking his full length. Riding his cock, your fingers found your clit and rubbing in fast hard circles.

“Fuck,” Steve hissed as your hips rose and fell. He grabbed handfuls of your backside, steadying himself.

Focusing on your own pleasure, your second orgasm slammed into you, your body frozen as pleasure overwhelmed you. Steve pulled you back onto him, prolonging your climax while chasing his own. He worked your body with long hard thrusts until you gasped for air before he pulsed inside of you, painting the walls of your pussy with thick streams of hot cum.

Collapsing on the bed, Steve’s breathing was labored, a mist of sweat covered his brow. “Is there anything else I need to know? Any more secrets?”

You rolled on your side, facing him. “Yes.” The seriousness of your voice made his features tense. “I give amazing head.”

His hand clasped his chest as he laughed, shaking the mattress underneath you.

You propped your head upon your hand. “No, seriously. I’ve toppled regimes.”

The smile he gave you was more disarming than any tactical maneuver you’d ever encountered. “You’ll have to show me sometime.” He leaned forward, his hand resting on your cheek as he kissed your lips.

Your stomach fluttered at the intimate gesture. “Maybe I will.” You let him pull you against him, laying with your head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Maybe being part of a team, part of a family, wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
